


Instincts

by CandyQueenAO3



Series: Ilha de Queimada Grande [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: As bad as these tags sound, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humor, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Drop, it's actually rather silly, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyQueenAO3/pseuds/CandyQueenAO3
Summary: Crowley struggles sometimes with instincts that scream at him to chase, to claim, to TAKE.  He knows he would never hurt Ezra, he's stronger than his more animalistic urges, but some days are harder than others and he isolates himself to keep his mate safe.  One day, when Ezra finds out about Crowley's struggles, he offers to help him with a little bit of "pretend"...For context for this fic, as well as to avoid spoilers, it's recommended you read my previous fic in this series, "Saltwater on Skin" up to Chapter 34.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ilha de Queimada Grande [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704274
Comments: 41
Kudos: 311
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request from Pam, who won my Easter Egg contest! I hope I met your specifications and didn't make it TOO silly.
> 
> (Takes place in the year between Chapters 23 and 24 in "Saltwater on Skin")

Early in the morning, deep in that syrupy state between sleep and full-wakefulness, Ezra rolled over in the nest to cuddle his beloved mate. Instead of being taken into a pair of welcoming arms, the body beside him scooted away. Ezra grumbled and groped blindly for Crowley, but his hands closed around nothing. Resigned to having to wake up, Ezra huffed and opened his eyes.

Crowley was staring at him with a predatory look, but was curled up in the corner with his back to the wall. 

“Dearest? Is everything alright?” the blonde asked.

Crowley blinked sluggishly, the way he always did when coming back from his thoughts, and crawled forward to re-join his mate in their nest.

“Sssorry, angel, just…” he glanced around. “Jussst having a bit of difficulty with something. I’m probably gonna be away from the nessssst for the rest of the day.”

Ezra was instantly fully awake. He propped himself up on an elbow.

“Darling, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” he asked.

Crowley groaned in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

“I’m  _ fine _ , angel. I really am,” he said, a tad too quickly for Ezra’s liking.

“You most certainly are  _ not  _ ‘fine’!” the blonde stressed. He gestured up and down at where Crowley was trembling like a leaf in the breeze. “You’re obviously  _ terrified _ ! Did something happen to you? Was it another Warning? A bad dream?”

The naga laughed wildly, tangling his fingers in his hair as scales sprouted along his arms.

“Not a nightmare, angel, a dream. A really,  _ really  _ good dream!” he babbled, flailing for words.

“Then what’s with the fear? What are you so afraid of?” Ezra asked, reaching out a tentative hand to stroke along his mate’s arm.

“It’s not  _ me  _ who’s afraid!” Crowley snapped. “I mean, that is- I  _ am  _ afraid, but… but I’m saying that you should be  _ more _ !”

“What the  _ Devil  _ are you talking about?” Ezra asked and shook his head, obviously confused.

Crowley leaned back with a dramatic sigh.

“You’re  _ really  _ gonna make me talk about this, aren’t you?” he grumbled.

Despite his mate’s clear distress, Ezra couldn’t help but smirk a little at how well Crowley knew him.

“Yes indeed. So you should tell me  _ all of it  _ right this instant to avoid me continuing to bother you,” he grinned.

Crowley gave him a tiny smile, in spite of himself, that quickly melted.

“I’ll spare you the finer details of my dream, but suffice it to say, it involved… us,” he admitted, and Ezra nodded along.

“You had a naughty dream, what of it?”

“In my dream I was a little bit…  _ rougher  _ than I usually am. More than a bit, actually,”

The blonde was immediately intrigued and walked his pointer and middle finger across Crowley’s tail.

“Oh? It wouldn’t have happened to involve using that  _ delicious  _ strength of yours, would it?” he purred teasingly.

Instead of rising to the bait, however, Crowley just tucked further in on himself.

“It… it did, actually,” he admitted.

“And…?”

Crowley made a whining noise and bunched up his tail so he could hide behind it.

“You don’t- it… You didn’t  _ want it _ , angel! But  _ I  _ did! So, um...”

Now Ezra was the one blinking slowly. He carefully drew his hand back. “You said… you said it was a… a ‘good dream’?”

“I didn’t  _ want it to be _ !” Crowley wailed. “But I… I’ve got these- these  _ instincts!  _ They’re just- just  _ screaming  _ at me to take and to claim! To chase and hunt, even if… even if  _ you  _ don’t want it.”

Ezra swallowed nervously, sitting up to fiddle with his thumbs in his lap. “And do these… instincts… do they… am I-?”

“ _ No!”  _ Crowley gasped. His mouth was pulled taut in a grimace at the mere  _ thought  _ of hurting his mate. “I would  _ never  _ force myself on you, no matter  _ what  _ this- this  _ form  _ compels me to do! I’m stronger than them! It’s just…” He gave up and sighed, slumping forward. “They hurt, sometimes. Like… have you ever wanted something  _ so bad  _ that it makes your bones itch and your teeth crack?”

Ezra felt stunned by the vivid mental picture.

“You… they’re  _ painful _ ?” he whispered and Crowley shrugged.

“Not in the  _ literal  _ sense, but… the desire can get uncomfortable. That’s why I wanted to distance myself today, so I could take some time to ‘cool down’ a bit,”

Ezra furrowed his brow and his mind raced. “How often do these ‘urges’ occur?”

Another shrug.

“Not often. It’s not a cycle, but they  _ are  _ usually triggered by something. That time I thought Medina was attacking you is a good example, but this time it was the dream I had,”

Crowley was obviously trying to put up a front of clinical detachment, as if he were simply commenting on his tail or eyes. The twitching of his fingers - like they were barely restrained from reaching out - and the tenseness of his posture betrayed just how bothered he  _ really  _ was by it all. Ezra suddenly found himself thinking back over the past year to all the times Crowley had spent the day by himself.

_ Just how long was he keeping this a secret in order to protect me? _

It was rather touching, all things considered. Ezra scooted forward until he was practically in his mate’s lap and ran his hands over scale-covered forearms.

“Would it help if we…” he paused to consider his next words. “‘Indulged’ in these instincts?”

Crowley chuckled bitterly and shook his head. “I don’t think having sex with me is going to make it go away, angel.”

“That’s not what I was suggesting. At least… not entirely,” Ezra said, face flushing pink.

Crowley narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, staring at his mate as if he were trying to puzzle him out.

Ezra suddenly turned to look at him, face open and shining with a strange sort of frantic desperation. “You know I always want you, right? You know there’s never a moment when I  _ don’t  _ want you to make love to me?”

Crowley sputtered, turning red to match the other man’s face.

“I- you- uh… yes?”

Ezra smiled and relaxed slightly. “Good. That’s good. I’m glad you believe me because… well… what if I  _ pretended  _ I didn’t?”

“Still not following you, angel,” Crowley sighed.

Ezra pursed his lips in a frustrated pout.

“Are you being  _ purposefully  _ obtuse?” he demanded to know. “I’m  _ saying  _ you could chase me! Hold me down! Force me-”

Crowley clapped a hand over his mate’s mouth with an outraged hiss. “Have you lost your  _ mind _ ?! You expect me to - what? - rape you so I can slake my own selfish, monstrous desires?”

Ezra’s eyes rolled heavenward as if praying for patience from a higher power.

“‘S nuh wuh ah men,”

“Pardon?”

“T’k y’r hnd ‘ff,”

“Oh, sorry,”

Crowley obediently pulled his hand away and Ezra heaved a put-out sigh.

“I wasn’t saying you  _ actually  _ had to hurt me. I was saying that we could  _ pretend _ ! I could put up a fuss, maybe a bit of a fight, lead you on a chase, but the whole time I’ll  _ actually  _ be wanting it. It’ll be like…” the blonde twirled his hand in a laissez-faire gesture. “...like acting! If it ever gets to be too much, I can just say a special word and we stop, no muss no fuss!”

Crowley mentally chewed on Ezra’s suggestion. 

Then, he hit upon a worry. “What word would you pick? What if I can’t stop when you say it?”

Ezra simply stared at him as if the very  _ idea  _ was inconceivable. “Personally? The word  _ I’d  _ pick would be ‘carrot’. Can’t stand those things.” He shuddered.

“‘Carrot’? Really?” Crowley said flatly.

Ezra lightly smacked his chest.

“Yes! It’s short, easy to remember, and I’d  _ never  _ say it in the context of our bedroom, so you’d  _ know  _ I was serious about stopping if I did!” he explained.

Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Carrot. I’ll keep that in mind. But, angel, what if I don’t stop when you say it?” he asked, staring at his hands as they clenched and unclenched.

Ezra’s face fell, and he looked somewhat disappointed.

“If you’re really so worried about it, you can go isolate yourself,” he sighed.

“Thank you, angel,”

“Just one thing before you go?”

“Name it. It’s yours,”

Ezra glanced up at him through fluttering lashes. “Kiss me? Just once?”

Crowley smiled, cupped his mate’s face, and leaned down.

“Of course, angel…”

Instead of a chaste kiss, however, he was met with a desperate, open-mouthed one that brought with it an almost  _ agonizing  _ jolt of arousal. Crowley growled and matched Ezra’s intensity, tangling their tongues together in a dance that was  _ very  _ familiar.

The blonde moaned into the kiss and tugged Crowley down on top of him, who did so without any conscious consideration of what was happening. When his hands drifted down to grip his mate’s hips, Ezra suddenly screamed out, “Carrot!”

Crowley jerked away as if he’d been burned.

“Angel? Are you okay? What did I do?” he asked. His supernaturally-golden eyes stared down at the human imploringly.

Ezra, however, was looking quite pleased with himself. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sat up, and “booped” the tip of the naga’s nose with his finger.

“See?” he smirked. “You would  _ absolutely  _ stop if I said the word.”

Crowley’s jaw dropped and he let out a strangled sputter.

“Y-you…  _ utter bastard! _ ” he practically shrieked and Ezra simply giggled, “Guilty as charged, my darling.”

The redhead closed his mouth and his gaze  _ burned _ . Ezra watched as his pupils, instead of dilating like they normally did when he was aroused or otherwise smitten, contracted into needle-thin slits. 

“I’m going to give you a 60-second head-start…”

“Wait, we’re doing this now?! But I haven’t prepped or-”

“...59…”

“You fiend! Let me at  _ least  _ get into character!”

“...58…”

“You- you-!”

“...If you wanna stop, say ‘carrot’... 57…”

In that moment, Ezra realized he  _ didn’t  _ want it to stop. Excitement poured straight from his adrenal gland into his blood which, in turn, flooded south painfully quick. He stood up so fast that he was momentarily dizzy, and bolted out of the cave and into the surrounding jungle. He could hear his mate’s dark laugh as he stumbled to what he hoped (not really) would be safety.

_ Alright, old chap, remember your prompting. You “don’t” want this. You’re at the mercy of your mate’s vicious, wicked, depraved, sensual, stunning… _

He shook himself out of his lust-fueled haze and leapt over a fallen log. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he didn’t care so long as he could draw out this game of theirs a little while longer. There was an odd kind of thrill in being hunted like prey - which he  _ absolutely  _ was, he realized with a giddy smile.

He almost stumbled and fell when he heard Crowley shout through the trees, “Keep  _ running _ , angel! No matter where you go, I’ll be able to find you!”

Evidently, the 60 seconds were up…

Ezra knew his window of freedom was rapidly shrinking (and he was not bothered by this in the least), so he doubled-back in the hopes that Crowley would continue in a straight line. He could see something - some _ one _ \- large moving through the undergrowth and, in a split-second decision, ducked into the hollow of a dead tree.

_ Oh goodness… it’s just like Lord of The Rings! _

He  _ almost  _ bolted out of his hidey-hole when he heard Crowley pass by. 

“You’d better hope I don’t find you, becaussssse when I  _ do... _ ” A hand  _ slammed  _ into the dead tree from the outside. “...I’m going to  _ ruin  _ you.”

It was said with such rumbling  _ menace  _ that Ezra let out a quiet moan that he quickly attempted to stifle with a knuckle.

Unfortunately, he’d been too slow.

Crowley’s head peered into the hollow and Ezra pressed himself further back like he was trying to tunnel out the other side through sheer will alone.

“I  _ told you  _ there wasss no hiding from me…”

Ezra yelped as he was seized by the front of his shirt and hauled out of his shelter, only to be thrown bodily to the ground. He flipped over onto his back to glare up at his “attacker”.

“O’ thou churlish fiend! You shan’t claim my virtue this eve!” he proclaimed.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Crowley sat back on his tail and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh that sounded like he was in  _ deep  _ spiritual agony.

“That… was dreadful,”

“Well that’s what you get for not giving me time to get into character properly,” Ezra crossed his arms and turned up his nose slightly.

Crowley groaned this time. “ _ Fine!  _ I’ll give you - I don’t know - another 60 seconds to ‘get into character’. If you can’t, then I’m just gonna toss myself off behind that shrub over there and call it a day.”

Said shrub trembled in fear.

“Thank you, dearest,”

Crowley started a mental countdown while Ezra twisted and contorted his facial expressions, trying out new ones to see what would “fit”. Finally, when the naga counted down the full minute, he lunged forward, pinning Ezra to the dirt with one hand on his throat and the other on a pale wrist.

“Now where wasss I?” Crowley tilted his head and hummed in faux-thoughtfulness. “Ah yessss, I was just about to take what’s  _ mine _ …”

Ezra squirmed and tried valiantly to get away, but that only caused his mate to tighten his hold further.

“C-Crowley? What’s gotten into you?” he asked in disbelief.

“Nothing’ssss gotten into me, angel,” Crowley smirked. “But  _ I  _ will be getting into  _ you _ …”

Ezra snorted and hid his eyes with his free hand. “Really, darling? And you said  _ I  _ was dreadful.”

“ _ Angeeelll  _ you’re ruining the  _ scene _ !” Crowley whined.

“Oh, yes, right! Terribly sorry! Do continue,”

It was like flipping a lightswitch. One moment, Ezra was giggling like a child at his mate’s terrible innuendo, then in the next he was cowering in a  _ shockingly convincing _ pantomime of desperate terror as Crowley whispered threats to him.

“You think I didn’t notice the way you sssssstrut around my island like you own the place? The way you  _ teasssse _ ?” He gripped a little tighter on Ezra’s wrist, breaking tiny capillaries under his milky skin and forcing redness to the surface.

“‘T-tease’? I’m not  _ teasing  _ you, Crowley! I- I just-”

Ezra’s words died in his throat as Crowley pressed down on his neck, hard enough to send his head spinning.

_ “Bullshit!  _ I’m sssick of you pretending that you aren’t just  _ gagging  _ for both of my cocks inside you…” the naga growled.

Ezra felt the tiniest spike of panic. He hadn’t taken both of his mate’s hemipenes yet and the thought, frankly, intimidated him just a bit. He considered temporarily safe-wording out, but then he felt a feather-light brush of Crowley’s thumb over his fluttering pulse, a gentle reminder that he would  _ never  _ hurt him, and the fear leeched away. 

The hand around his throat lifted and Ezra sucked in a breath.

“I- I’m not…” he panted. “I don’t… this isn’t  _ like you _ , Crowley! Stop this at once before you end up doing something you’ll regret!”

Ezra’s hands were suddenly pinned to his sides and a thick,  _ heavy  _ tail was draped across his midsection, holding them in place and keeping him from escaping.

“The only thing I ‘regret’ is not doing this sooner,” Crowley snarled, teeth bared. 

He gripped the cloth of Ezra’s pants and pulled, shredding them and revealing the human’s cock, which had made its interest in the proceedings  _ very much  _ known. Crowley just tutted like he’d caught Ezra sneaking extra desserts. “Why am I not sssurprised to find out that you’re hard? Ssssssuch a greedy little  _ slut _ .”

He dug his hands into the flesh of Ezra’s thighs, hard enough to leave ten identical bruises, and yanked his legs apart.

“Oh- oh no!” Ezra started to say. “That’s not-  _ please, _ Crowley! Don’t do this! I- I don’t want-”

He was even able to squeeze a single tear out. Instead of adding to the scene, however, Crowley saw it and faltered. He took a shuddering breath.

“Angel? Are you… are you okay? You aren’t really-?”

“I didn’t say the word, did I?” Ezra glared petulantly. Then his face softened. “ _ You  _ can say it too, if you want. If this is making you uncomfortable-”

“ _ No!”  _ Crowley exclaimed, frantic. “No, I- I like it. I  _ really  _ like it! Maybe a bit too much and…”

“It’s just a game, remember?” Ezra whispered gently, and managed to hook one ankle around his mate’s waist to pull him closer. “As I’ve said before, I never  _ don’t  _ want you; In  _ whatever  _ shape that takes.”

Crowley’s face was shining with so much open love and adoration that Ezra was almost certain he was going to call the whole thing off in favor of a sweet, tender hug. However, those instincts must have reared up again, as the naga’s face hardened to what it had been before and he held up three fingers, with two green berries pressed between the gaps.

Ezra was tempted to ask just where on his person Crowley had managed to stash those, but he quickly discarded that thought when his mate crushed them in his hand. The blonde felt a finger press into his body and he gave a lurch that was half surprise and half “trying to get away”.

“I bet you jussst can’t  _ wait  _ to have me inside of you, can you?” Crowley said, almost conversationally.

“No! Please!” Ezra wriggled and tried to bring up his hands to push the tail off of him, but it was a truly futile effort. He wasn’t sure how much Crowley’s tail weighed, but the strength behind it ensured he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

The one finger in his arse quickly became more, and then soon, Crowley’s slick length (one of them anyways) was pressing right at his entrance.

“You don’t have to keep acting like you don’t want thisssss,” the naga said. “We  _ both  _ know the truth.”

He wrapped a hand around Ezra’s cock and gave it a pump and the human babbled, “You- you  _ wouldn’t!  _ I’m- I-”

He was cut off by his own groan as Crowley had, apparently, heard enough of his pleading and pushed slowly inside.

“You’ll never ssssstop begging for my cocks once I’m through with you,” Crowley hissed. “But then again… you already do. Maybe not with  _ words _ , but your  _ body  _ tells a different story.”

He let his hips rest flush against his mate’s arse for a moment, then he pulled out almost completely, before slamming back home with enough force to almost nudge Ezra out from beneath his tail. 

The blonde could only choke out a helpless,  _ “No…” _ as Crowley fucked into him.

“I’m gonna fill you up sssssso much that you won’t be able to walk without feeling me inside you for at least a  _ week _ ,” Crowley hissed, bending over to run his forked tongue along Ezra’s throat.

The blonde couldn’t stifle his moan with a hand so he didn’t bother doing it at all. His face was flushed entirely red and everything felt just on the cusp of being  _ too much _ . He clutched fitfully at the grass beneath where his arms were pinned, using the moist earth as a sort of grounding point as Crowley, true to his word, took what was  _ his. _

The redhead released Ezra’s cock in favor of raking his nails across his exposed thighs, leaving trails of pink in his wake. 

“No…” the human sobbed and screwed his eyes shut.

He felt hands cup his face with surprising tenderness that was quickly wiped away by Crowley claiming his mouth in a brutal, punishing kiss. 

“You _ love thissssss,” _ Crowley purred against his mouth. “ _ Sssay it!” _

“I- Please-”

Crowley nailed his prostate and Ezra cried out, “ _ I love it!  _ I- I’m your slut! I love it  _ so much!” _

“ _ Yessss…” _

With that, Crowley delivered on his threat (promise) and came inside his mate’s pliant body, filling his arse with liquid heat. At the same time, Ezra came untouched - for the first time in his life. 

When it was done, the two of them lay tangled in the grass, Crowley’s rapidly-softening hemipene slipping out and allowing his spend to dribble onto the ground. The naga had his face buried in Ezra’s neck, and the blonde stroked his hair.

“So? Did it work? Are you feeling better?” Ezra asked.

Instead of giving an answer, Crowley just sobbed and clung to his mate. Ezra instantly sat up and frantically turned the other’s face to his. “Crowley? Crowley! Are you alright? What happened?”

The naga’s eyes were filled with tears and his bottom lip wobbled as he sniffled.

“ _ No! I’m not!”  _ he cried. “For Ssssomebody’s sake, I  _ hurt you!  _ I held you down! Pretended to  _ force you  _ and- and- I  _ enjoyed it!” _

Ezra felt his heart crack for his mate. Crowley was dropping, and he needed to be taken care of  _ now! _ He gathered the trembling naga into his arms and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“ _ No _ , my darling, my everything, you didn’t hurt me! Not a single iota,” he soothed. “I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it so much, in fact, that I would be remiss if we  _ didn’t  _ do this again.”

Crowley buried his face in Ezra’s shirt, hiding his eyes. “But… but these instincts… these  _ urges _ …”

“It’s just you and me here, dearest. No one is faulting you for feeling something you can’t help. The way I see it, is that you’ve got a little biological quirk that ends up being mutually enjoyable for the both of us. We can indulge as often - or as little - as you need; like I said, I’ll never  _ not  _ want you,” Ezra stated. Crowley peeked out of his hiding spot against his mate’s chest and was met with a sincere smile as gentle and rosy as the dawn.

“I… okay, angel,” he sighed, feeling the guilt and shame leak out of him under the force of Ezra’s compassion. “Thank you for… well. Turns out your plan really did help.”

“Oh goodie!” Ezra said happily, and wiggled.

Then he winced at the feel of the bruises on his thighs. Crowley noticed them and there was a brief flicker of shame across his features that vanished quickly. He bent over and pressed ten loving, individual kisses to each mark followed by a gentle open-palm massage on the sore muscles.

As the two of them continued delivering after-care for each other, kind words of trust and devotion for Crowley and soft touches to counteract the previous brutality for Ezra, the naga found himself wondering if these wretched instincts would ever go away...


	2. Chapter 2

**September 2021 (One Month After Leaving The Island)**

Ezra pulled down the cuffs of his white-colored sweater. 

“I was thinking we could visit the library for today’s Lesson on Modernity. It’s a weekday afternoon so we’re less likely to run into the tabloids,” he said with a smile.

Crowley hugged his navy jacket closer to his body and cast a nervous glance at their living room window. Every day for the past thirty or so, Ezra had been gradually introducing him to modern-day society in the forms of cars, telephones, processed food, etc. Some days were better than others, and Crowley took to them like a duck to - whatever it is that ducks take to. Other days were so overwhelming that it triggered either a panic attack or an existential crisis. Yesterday had been one such day. The two of them had been sitting on the deck of their flat, enjoying the autumn sunshine, when an airplane flew by overhead. Crowley had screamed and, thinking that it was going to fall down on top of them, flung himself atop his mate to shield him with his own body. It took several minutes of frantic calming attempts on Ezra’s part to get Crowley to relax, but by then the redhead was so worked up that the rest of the day was spent in his naga form, curled up in the closet - his hideaway for when things got to be too confusing.

Presently, Crowley stood shuffling from foot to foot in the living room, weighing his options. Ezra simply continued smiling peacefully at him as if he knew that Crowley would give in eventually.

And damn him, he was right.

The redhead sighed and moved to go put on his boots.

*~*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later, as he and Ezra strolled arm-in-arm down the street, Crowley had relaxed considerably. The blonde was expounding to his husband about how literature had changed so much in the time since he’d been marooned, and Crowley was listening raptly with a look of hopeless adoration. 

_ I could listen to him talk for hours… _

Neither of them,  _ nor  _ the woman with bright blonde hair and blood-red lipstick, were paying attention to where they were going. All three of them promptly collided in a tangle of limbs. Crowley stumbled back with a shout, and the woman would have fallen to the pavement were it not for Ezra catching her before she could do so. 

Her face smooshed against the front of his sweater, staining the immaculate fabric with her lipstick and she jolted away with a mortified gasp. “Omigod! I am  _ so sorry! _ I was listening to music and wasn’t looking where I was walking and-”

“It’s alright, dear girl. My husband and I were just as much at fault,” Ezra said gently, holding her by the forearms and helping her stand fully back up.

Crowley grumbled, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the crash as anyone’s fault but the woman in front of them. She ignored him, licking her thumb and trying to scrub the lipstick smear off of Ezra’s sweater.

“Damn All-Day Stay blends…” she mumbled distastefully.

Ezra carefully took her by the wrist and pulled her hand away.

“It’s quite alright, my dear,” he said. “A bit of bleach and a cool wash will do  _ wonders.  _ Now, I do believe you’re running late for a date with your handsome fellow?”

The woman blinked in confusion, then her eyes shot wide.

“ _ Oh fuck!  _ You’re right!” she exclaimed, and bolted. “Sorry about the crash! Take care!”

She didn’t bother asking how the strangely angelic man knew about her date without her mentioning it. Ezra waved goodbye and Crowley watched her go with amusement.

“Let’s hope she watches where she’s going this time,” the redhead commented, slipping a hand around his mate’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Then he caught a scent of something that  _ hadn’t  _ been there before.

Ezra normally smelled of clean linens, Sweet Pea flowers, and a strange ozone tang. Now, however, his scent was tainted with some nameless, high-end perfume brand.

That  _ woman’s  _ perfume.

Quite against his will, Crowley’s eyes drifted down to Ezra’s crumpled sweater where a bright red, slightly smudged lip imprint stood out stark against the whiteness of the cloth.

**_Mine mine mine mate mine take chase mine mine claim mine-_ **

Crowley sucked in a gasp and staggered slightly, clutching at Ezra’s arm for support - a bit harder than was strictly necessary.

“Darling? Is everything alright? Were you hurt?” the angel asked.

Crowley swallowed audibly and his forked tongue scented the air but all he could smell and taste was that  _ woman’s fucking perfume! _

“Angel we- we need to get back home,  _ now!”  _ he said sharply, eyes wild behind his glasses.

Ezra gave him a baffled stare. “‘Home’?! Why do we-” He noticed the way Crowley’s tongue kept flicking out, how his breathing had picked up in speed, and how his hand tightened possessively around his arm. “...is it happening again?”

Crowley couldn’t answer. He simply whimpered and nodded, looking frantically around as if foes could swoop down at any moment to steal his mate away.

“ _ Angel…” _

“Do you remember our safe-word?” Ezra asked.

“Y-yeah, ‘s ‘carrot’. Why?” Crowley asked, looking more and more unhinged every second.

By way of answer, Ezra snapped his fingers and said, “There. No one will notice us now.” and sprinted away.

Crowley was about to demand to know just what the  _ Hell  _ the other being was playing at, but the sight of Ezra running -  _ fleeing _ \- from him brought his hard-fought instincts surging to the surface. He snarled and, deciding that  _ legs  _ would be better suited for navigating cramped city streets while dodging fellow pedestrians, lunged forward in pursuit of his “prey”. Several yards ahead, running at a decent clip, he could hear Ezra laughing freely from the thrill of the chase. The angel ducked into an alley and Crowley followed, only to hear him yelp in surprise when he realized it was a dead end.

Crowley stalked closer. “Nowhere left to run, little dove.”

Ezra tried to shove his way past, but Crowley seized him by the shoulders and slammed him against the alley wall, pinning him there with his entire body and a bruising kiss.

“You’re not  _ really  _ going to have me here in a dirty back-alley are you?” Ezra chuckled when the kiss broke, head tilted back against the bricks as his husband fumbled with the zip of his pants.

Crowley didn’t answer, in favor of sinking his teeth into Ezra’s neck with a sibilant hiss. The blonde reached out to get Crowley’s jeans open as well, but the other just knocked his hands away and sunk to his knees as he pulled out Ezra’s cock.

“Let me tasssste you…” Crowley practically begged, and took him into his mouth.

“Oh  _ fuck,  _ Crowley!”

Ezra sank his hand into burgundy curls to prop himself up as his husband swirled that sinful tongue of his. It didn’t take long before Ezra was spilling down Crowley’s throat and he didn’t even have much time to recover, before he was shoved back against the wall again. Crowley stifled a groan against his mouth and Ezra could taste himself on the other’s tongue.

Deciding refractory periods were for losers, Ezra shimmied both of their pants down around their ankles and snapped his fingers, instantly readying himself to be thoroughly claimed. Crowley didn’t need words to understand, and lifted his mate as easily as if he were a sack of flour before snapping his hips forwards and upwards, driving his cock deep inside the angel.

“Harder,” Ezra gasped, trying to impale himself further down on his husband’s hard length.

He knew he was  _ supposed  _ to be pretending not to want this, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. His prick smeared pre-come over his own sweater, and Crowley’s jacket as he was, obligingly, fucked harder. Ezra didn’t need to see his husband’s eyes to know that he was staring at him with unabashed hunger as his breaths became more animalistic.

“Fuck, angel you-”

Ezra inadvertently interrupted him with a shout as the head of Crowley’s cock brushed past his prostate. The redhead snarled at the primal sound, and fisted Ezra’s prick in time with his powerful thrusts, sending his mate hurtling blissfully over the edge and into completion. Ezra went limp, his back scraping against the bricks as Crowley finished inside him, pressing all the more closer so they could capture each other’s mouths in a kiss. It was strangely romantic, if one ignored the dumpster not 10 yards away.

Crowley buried his face in the crook of his mate’s neck and inhaled deeply. The notes of the woman’s perfume were now completely gone, replaced by his own scent. He purred happily and carefully set Ezra back down. At the sensation of Crowley’s come slowly dripping down his thighs, he made a sour face and snapped his fingers, instantly tidying the both of them up and returning their clothes to their previous states.

Ezra hummed happily and patted the front of his sweater, now free of stains and wrinkles. Inwardly, Crowley was pleased too. Those stubborn urges of his had returned from whence they came, but they still thrummed just below the surface, telling him that having someone else’s lipstick on his mate wasn’t  _ right _ .

His eyes flickered to the Mark that Ezra wore proudly on the juncture of where his neck met his shoulder. It was mostly concealed by his sweater, but a bit of the darkened skin peeked out from under the collar; a small reassurance that Ezra wanted nobody else but  _ him. _

Crowley smiled and held out a hand, which his mate took with a beaming grin of his own like he  _ hadn’t  _ just gotten chased into a filthy alley and fucked within an inch of his life. 

“Still up for that library trip, angel?”

“Absolutely! Though, if I bump into someone else…” Ezra’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “...can I expect a repeat of this afternoon’s performance?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want mor porny one-shots or just to chitchat, come visit me at my Tumblr: candyqueenblog.tumblr.com


End file.
